Whale (Books)
Whales are marine mammals mentioned in the original How to Train Your Dragon Book Series. Description Whales are marine mammals grouped under the term Cetaceans along with dolphins and porpoises. Currently there is not a specific taxonomic group including all species that are generally referred to as whales. Blue Whales (Balaenoptera musculus) are a particular species mentioned in the Book Series. Blue whales are the largest animal at this current age on earth. The largest recorded specimen was 98 feet long and about 190 (US) tons. Blue whales can occur in oceans worldwide, but after advances in whaling in the 1900's, their populations plummeted to about four isolated groups. Blue whales do not have teeth, but instead have hard plates called baleen, that act as filters. The whale takes in a large volume of sea water, and strains it through the baleen, leaving behind krill, the major component of its diet. Another species mentioned is the Killer Whale, also known as the Orca. Despite having "whale" in its name, the killer whale is actually in the Family Delphinidae, or oceanic dolphins. However, the terms "whale", "dolphin", and "porpoise" are more layman's terms than actual taxonomic designations. The killer whale is known for its sleek black body with distinct white markings. It is a toothed whale that hunts fish, other sea mammals and birds, and even other whales and dolphins. Narwhal are a unique mid-size whale, due to the single long tusk erupting from the snouts of males. These Arctic toothed whales are a mottled grey on their backs and have a pale belly. Narwhal were extensively hunted no only for their blubber, but also their tusk. Function Whales are only mentioned in the Books, and serve no function, other than for size comparison and a source for names. Professor Yobbish's book, Looking After Your Killer Whale suggests they are kept as pets. In reality, however, Vikings and many other cultures both historic and current, hunt whales for a variety of products they provide. The flesh is edible, the oil used for lamp fuel, and the bones and other parts used for tools and other items. Appearances ''Hiccup: The Viking Who Was Seasick The blue whale is mentioned in this book as part of the Viking Song that Stoick the Vast sings. One is also seen in the sea as Hiccup steers a Viking ship home. A Narwhal is also seen in the waters at this point, as well. How to Train Your Dragon (Book) Blue whales are used for size comparison to Sea Dragons. Stoick the Vast's ship is also called The Blue Whale. A killer whale is mentioned, which happens upon the sleeping Green Death in the ocean and realizes he is nearing awakening. Killer Whales are mentioned again, this time as the subject of one of Professor Yobbish's reference books, Looking After Your Killer Whale. Whales of no specific species are mentioned when describing the overpowering smell of the Green Death's breath: ''How to Be a Pirate Again, whales are used as a metaphor, this time to describe the behavior of Dogsbreath the Duhbrain, when he is sparring with Hiccup during a 'Swordfighting at Sea' lesson. Killer whales are mentioned when describing Baggybum the Beerbelly. A narwhal is mentioned when comparing Alvin's handless arm with the Stormblade sword attached. How to Cheat a Dragon's Curse During Old Wrinkly's telling of "The Story of Norbert's the Nutjob's Father and the Doomfang", Bigjob realizes he is being followed back from America by something enormous. Later on in the epilogue of Book 4, an older Hiccup recounts that something large like a whale or shark was following his own ship. It turned out to be the very same Doomfang, but instead followed Hiccup and his ship like a guardian angel. Hiccup also recounts that this enormous dragon played with his ship, which, Hiccup notes, is "''common enough behavior in dolphins, and even in humpback whales, who are fascinated by boats". Doomfangs typically ignore humans. Gallery HtBaV-Sealife1.JPG HtBaV-VikingSong.JPG References Site Navigation Category:Animals Category:How to Train Your Dragon (Book) Category:Pets Category:How to Be a Pirate Category:How to Cheat a Dragon's Curse